Farewells
by RainTeaandDragons
Summary: "Does Natsu really intend to face off against Zeref alone?" Gray knew the answer to that question, there was no denying Natsu that reckless plan, but there was no way that Gray was going to let him face Zeref alone. Even if Natsu wanted to.
1. Farewells

This little piece of slightly angsty Gratsu fanfic was inspired by chapter 463 of the Fairy Tail manga and a theory I subsequently read :) I have built my own theory's on too :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Does Natsu really intend to face off against Zeref alone?" Someone yelled over the babble of voices that had grown in volume since the realisation that Natsu and Happy weren't in the guild hall. The chatter continued as the group decided what to do about the battle strategy.

The noise suddenly subsided as Gray's voice rose above din, "You serious!? We're talking about Zeref here! He has the book of E.N.D. with him y' know!"

"Natsu said he's got a secret technique to defeat Zeref," Erza responded calmly, "so…he'll be alright." She turned back to Mavis and Mira but stopped wen Gray spoke again, he was louder this time, angry.

"You've got too much faith in him Erza!"

Dead silence settled over the guild.

"So you're telling me, you don't believe in him?" Erza growled back.

The pair were glaring at each other when Lucy finally pulled them apart. "Okay, okay! Stop this already…"

"What do we do now…?" Mira asked Mavis tentatively.

"Well, let's place our hopes in Natsu then." Mavis replied decisively, "his moves might seem reckless, but I'm sure there's a reason behind them. We're cornered from all sides…he must've thought that was the fasted way to end it all was to take the enemy's leader down, and I must agree, that is the most affective way…" Mavis trailed off, then turned to Gray who was looking very conflicted, his brows furrowed and fists clenched. "Let's just believe in him, shall we, Gray?"

Gray swallowed thickly, "yeah well it's not like I don't…" Gray paused, _of course I do, I always have, but I don't trust him right now. That bandage._ "It's just…y'know…him going out there all alone…and stuff…" _Damnit Gray! Get it together!_

"Gray's worried for Natsu…" Juvia whispered thoughtfully, her eyes widening in shock.

Gray whipped around as he heard Carla's voice behind him.

"Well he's not really alone is he? Happy's there with him…am I right?"

Carla's encouraging smile should have helped to ease the gut feeling Gray had that something very bad was going to happen, _whatever Natsu is planning is probably dangerous, no question about that. Plus it has something to do with that bandage. Whatever Natsu has under there he can only loose once. Once._ "Oh no…" Gray muttered as panic flooded his chest, _what if?_ "I'm sorry! There's no time to explain!" Gray yelled out frantically, "I've just thought of something, I need to stop him!"

"Wait what?" Mira cried out, she'd been startled by Gray's sudden outbreak.

"There is no time to explain!" Gray repeated, "If I'm right, and I am certain I am! I need to stop him from doing something very very stupid!" _Like he did for me._

"This is Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, "of course what he's doing is stupid and reckless!"

"This is worse." _If I don't stop him now he may never come back._ "Where's Mest?"

"Gray!" Mira tried to reason with him.

"Where is Mest?" Gray said forcefully.

"Here…" Mest heard the commotion earlier, and he'd had a feeling Gray would ask. "Where do you need to go?"

Gray offered a thankful smile, "The edge of Zeref's operations, Natsu will be there. He would have wanted to draw Zeref out."

Mest held out an arm for Gray to take.

"Gray wait!" Erza and Lucy cried out in unison.

"There's no time!" Gray spoke urgently.

"What do you think he's doing? Gray we need to know!"

Gray searched frantically for a way to explain his gut feeling, but as it was only based on a memory he felt had no way to tell them. He put a hand on Mest's arm and felt an invisible force tug him backwards.

"Gray! Damnit!" Erza yelled.

"What's got into him?" Lucy muttered, _he even stood up to Erza._

"Nothing," Erza replied with a knowing smile, "it's been like that for a while, more than a while…"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"You didn't notice?" Erza grinned, "Gray cares more than he lets on, he _really_ cares." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

There was a collective 'ohhh…' from the group before Wendy asked what they were all thinking.

"…but Natsu?"

"He has no idea…and Gray won't say a word."

"They're always fighting though!" Lucy laughed, "there is no way he feels that way about Natsu! How?"

"No clue, but I think he doesn't want Natsu to know, so the fighting covers it. Or it's his way of showing he cares. Getting Natsu's attention, training with him, laughing with him, and fighting again."

Mavis smiled, "of course he cares."

"You knew!?" Lucy and Wendy cried out in unison.

"Their magic melds together beautifully, I could sense it, fire and ice…" she trailed off, "…they complement each other like nothing else. I have faith in them. They'll be fine."

Gray doubled over as he and Mest landed on the outskirts of a large clearing, a clearing that Gray knew for sure had been made by Natsu's flames. _Roar of the Fire Dragon then…you must have wiped out quite a few before Zeref showed._ "Thanks Mest, are you right to get back?"

"In a minute, but just go! Stop Natsu!" Mest wheezed, he had misinterpreted the distance he'd need to take Gray.

With a nod Gray ran towards where Natsu stood facing Zeref, a light breeze blew through, buffeting their clothes and hair, he kept his distance bur Gray noticed as Natsu clenched his fist that he knew Gray was there. As he got closer Gray could hear Zeref's smooth, quiet voice.

"…I wanted to see you as soon as possible, Natsu." Zeref was unmoving as he spoke, still as a statue he stared expectantly at Natsu.

"Heh?" Natsu sounded a little confused, and ignoring Gray he carried on, "but we've gotta say our farewells really soon, Zeref."

"Is that so?" Zeref smiled sadly, "I thought we could at least catch up, _brother_ …"

The word hung in the air almost tauntingly.

"What?" Natsu voiced Gray's thoughts.

"Your friend could join us too."

"You said brother? You…you're not?" Natsu choked out.

"Zeref Dragneel." He stated, "A surprise, I am sure, but you will understand, you are the reason I am like this, and you will be the reason this stops as well."

"What do you mean?" Gray spoke up, he was standing next to Natsu who was part of the way through unwrapping the bandage from his arm, but had paused. Gray didn't notice himself edge forward slightly so that he was slightly in front of Natsu.

"You died, Natsu, and I brought you back."

"You what?" Gray and Natsu replied in unison.

"E. N. D."

"No." Gray whispered, staring open mouthed at Natsu, _he can't be…_

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel, I have you right where I need you."

"You _bastard_!" Gray yelled charging forward, his fist hitting his palm, he knew he had to do something, shoot anything at Zeref. He was about to speak but he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

Natsu seemed to stare at him like he was seeing a ghost, "you need to go, Gray." He spoke quietly, pleadingly, as if he'd only just registered that he was there. "Happy will take you."

"No! I'm not leaving you here! I know what is under that bandage. You saved me once from doing the exact same stupid thing that you're about to do. I'm here to do the same."

"How'd you know?" Natsu asked, shame and hurt settling in his gut as he stared at Gray's betrayed expression.

"Your secret technique, you said you can only use it once," Gray murmured, _I can't let you die,_ "plus you left without telling anyone. You knew we'd stop you…"

"Of course I knew you'd stop me!" Natsu retorted, "that's why I left. I left before this got more difficult than it already was."

"Of course _I_ would stop you! This is madness! You won't be able to come back from that, if it is anything like Iced-Shell you'll be gone!" Gray yelled, he tried to keep the panic out of his voice. _He can't know._

"Gray! Especially after what Zeref just said it's for the best!"

"The best? The _best_!" Gray put both his hands on Natsu's shoulders staring him in the eyes, "how can any option where you die be the ' _best_ ' option!"

"Two birds with one sto–"

Gray cut him off, completely forgetting Zeref was standing right there in front of them, he crashed his lips roughly to Natsu's. He lingered there, putting a thousand unsaid words into that one kiss. "You're not going anywhere," he whispered against Natsu's warm mouth.

"Gray…" Natsu stared open mouthed, _did he just kiss me?_

Abandoning the voice of reason screaming in his mind for him to stop speaking right that second Gray continued on. "I need you to know why you can't continue with this plan. There are too many people who care about you for you to make a sacrifice like this! Remember what you told me when I was standing in the same position as you?"

"How's dying going to settle it? Because it sounds like you're running away to me." Natsu trailed off.

"Exactly."

"…and that I didn't want you to die. Not like that."

"Well, I don't want you to die either!" Gray stared defiantly at Natsu, hoping, praying that it would be enough to stop him.

"I…I'm sorry, I have to…" Natsu couldn't look Gray in the eye, "I have to do this!"

Gray closed his eyes, "I said you're not going anywhere…"

"Gray! Don't make this harder than it already is!" Natsu pleaded.

"Let me rephrase that. You are not going anywhere _without_ _me_."

'No! I can't!" Natsu fumbled over his words, he took a quick glance at Zeref who seemed to be watching the scene with curious rapture. "I am not taking you with me!"

"Yes, you are." Gray took a decisive step forward, standing squarely in front of Natsu with his back to him, thankful he couldn't see the pain in his eyes, he shook his head stubbornly as he felt tears threatening to break loose. "If you won't stop then I'm coming with you. I care for you too much, and have cared for too long to stop now."

"Damnit Gray! Move!" Natsu yelled.

"Do what you will, but I'm not moving wither way."

"I can't kill you …I just can't!"

There was a long pause; Zeref stared at the two without comment. In truth, he didn't want his own death to come at the cost of the life of his only brother. He agreed with Gray, but he said nothing as tears flooded his face at the scene before him. Gray's protective stance, Natsu's panicked expression. This was humanity at its finest. Fighting for the one you love no matter the cost.

"Then don't."

"How?"

"Simple. We'll do it like we always have. By beating the enemy and _surviving_. Together."

Finally, Natsu nodded, "fine, but you buy me a drink when we're done here." Natsu grinned.

Gray gave a short laugh, "hell… I'll buy you dinner!"

* * *

This was originally going to end much darker but I noped out at the last minute and changed it, so I gave you hope instead :) I have however since I originally posted this on tumblr written the darker version which I may post later


	2. All or Nothing

Okay wow, ready your frying pans the more angsty version of Farewells which space-mist requested, so here you go lovely! This was inspired by chapter 463 of the Fairy Tail manga and a theory I subsequently read, I have built my own theories on too :)

* * *

"Does Natsu really intend to face off against Zeref alone?" Someone yelled over the babble of voices that had grown in volume since the realisation that Natsu and Happy weren't in the guild hall. The chatter continued as the group decided what to do about the battle strategy.

"Change of plans!" Gray turned to Mavis, Mira and Erza, "We're going after him!"

"Wait!" Erza retorted, "We will move according to the Firsts strategy. Let's leave Zeref to Natsu."

The noise suddenly subsided as Gray's voice rose angrily above din, "Have you gone crazy Erza!? Do you understand who he's up against!? This is Zeref we're talking about! And he's carrying the book of E.N.D!"

"Natsu said himself that he has an ace up his sleeve for defeating Zeref," Erza responded calmly, "I have no doubt he'll come through." She turned back to Mavis and Mira but stopped wen Gray spoke again, he was louder this time, angry.

"You're always putting too much trust in him!" Gray took a step closer to Erza, he didn't care how angry she got, he was worried about that fire breathing idiot. "Don't let it blind you Erza!"

Dead silence settled over the guild.

"You think so little of Natsu, even after all the battles we've fought?" Erza growled back.

The pair were glaring at each other when Lucy finally pulled them apart. "Alright, cut it out you two!"

"First…what do we do?" Mira asked Mavis tentatively.

"It may be a gamble, but we shall place our faith in Natsu." Mavis replied decisively, "On the surface, it may appear to be a reckless strategy. However, relying on Natsu is not without its benefits."

Gray listened quietly but was fuming, glaring at Erza and trying not to dwell on the possibility of something happening to Natsu.

"We are faced with a dilemma in which we are being assaulted from all four directions. Toppling the enemy armies general would break the deadlock and thereby allow us to bring this battle to a swift conclusion. Strictly speaking, it is the ultimate strategy." Mavis trailed off, then turned to Gray who looked very conflicted, his brows furrowed and fists clenched. "Gray, can I ask you to place your trust in Natsu?"

Gray swallowed thickly, "It's not like I don't believe in him…" Gray paused, _of course I do, I always have, but I don't trust him right now. That bandage._ "Him diving in there alone…I'm just a bit worried about him…" _Damnit Gray! Get it together!_

"To think the day would come when Gray would fret over Natsu…" Juvia whispered thoughtfully, her eyes widening in shock.

Gray whipped around as he heard Carla's voice behind him.

"Aren't you forgetting someone? Natsu is not alone…he's got Happy with him!"

Carla's encouraging smile should have helped to ease Gray's gut feeling that something very bad was going to happen, _whatever Natsu is planning is probably dangerous, no question about that. Plus it has something to do with that bandage. Whatever Natsu has under there he can only use once. Once._ "Oh no…" Gray muttered as panic flooded his chest, _it's not like Natsu to just run off… what if? No…but if he did…_ "I'm sorry! There's no time to explain!" Gray yelled out frantically, "I've just thought of something, I need to stop him!"

"Wait what?" Mira cried out, she'd been startled by Gray's sudden outbreak.

"There is no time to explain! If I'm right, and I am certain I am! I need to stop him from doing something very reckless, and very _very_ stupid!" _Like he did for me._

"This is Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, "of course what he's doing is stupid and reckless!"

"This is worse." _If I don't stop him now he may never come back._ "Where's Mest?"

"Gray!" Erza warned.

"Where is Mest?" Gray said forcefully.

"Here…" He'd overheard the commotion earlier, and he'd had a feeling Gray would ask. "Where do you need to go?"

Gray offered a thankful smile, "The edge of Zeref's operations, Natsu will be there. He would have wanted to draw Zeref out."

Mest held out an arm for Gray to take.

"Gray wait!" Erza and Lucy cried out in unison.

"There's no time!"

"What do you think he's doing? Gray we need to know!"

Gray searched frantically for a way to explain his gut feeling, only based on a memory he felt had no way to tell them. He put a hand on Mest's arm and felt an invisible force tug him backwards.

"Gray! Damnit!" Erza yelled.

"What's got into him?" Lucy muttered, _he even stood up to Erza._

"Nothing," Erza replied with a knowing smile, "it's been like that for a while, more than a while…"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"You didn't notice?" Erza grinned, "Gray cares more than he lets on, he _really_ cares." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

There was a collective 'ohhh…' from the group before Wendy asked what they were all thinking.

"…but Natsu?"

"He has no idea…and Gray won't say a word."

"They're always fighting though!" Lucy laughed, "there is no way he feels that way about Natsu! How?"

"No clue, but I think he doesn't want Natsu to know, so the fighting covers it. Or it's his way of showing he cares. Getting Natsu's attention, training with him, laughing with him, and fighting again."

Mavis smiled knowingly, "of course he cares."

"You knew!?" Lucy and Wendy cried out in unison.

"Their magic melds together beautifully, I could sense it the first time I saw them fight together, fire and ice…" she trailed off, "…they complement each other like nothing else. I have faith in them. They'll be fine."

Gray doubled over as he and Mest landed on the outskirts of a large clearing, a clearing that Gray knew for sure had been made by Natsu's flames. _Roar of the Fire Dragon then…you must have wiped out quite a few armies before Zeref showed._ "Thanks Mest, are you right to get back?"

"In a minute, but just go! Stop Natsu!" Mest wheezed, he had misinterpreted the distance he'd need to take Gray.

With a nod Gray ran towards where Natsu stood facing Zeref, a light breeze blew through, buffeting their clothes and hair. As he got closer he could hear Zeref's soft voice, Gray stopped just close enough to hear.

"…I wanted to see you as soon as possible, Natsu." Zeref was unmoving as he spoke, still as a statue he stared expectantly at Natsu.

"Heh?" Natsu sounded a little confused, and ignoring Gray he carried on, "but we've gotta say our farewells really soon, Zeref."

"Is that so?" Zeref smiled sadly, "I thought we could at least catch up, _brother_ …"

The word hung in the air almost tauntingly.

"What?" Natsu voiced Gray's thoughts.

Gray watched as Natsu took a step forward.

" _You're_ my brother?" Natsu replied in disbelief.

"Zeref Dragneel." He stated simply, "A surprise, I am sure, but you will understand, you are the reason I am like this, and you will be the reason this stops as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You died, Natsu, and I brought you back." Zeref replied quietly. "That is why I am cursed. And it is for that reason why you are the only one who can kill me.

"You what?"

"E. N. D."

"No." Gray whispered, staring open mouthed at Natsu, _he can't be…_ Gray's heart thudded loudly in his chest, _he can't be…E.N.D., there is no way! Not when I have to…no, don't think like that._

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel, I have you right where I need you."

"You _bastard_!" Gray yelled charging forward, his fist hitting his palm, he knew he had to do something, shoot anything at Zeref. He just had to do something. He was about to speak but a loud, scared voice stopped him in his tracks.

"GRAY! Stop!"

Gray whipped round, Natsu seemed to stare at him like he was seeing a ghost.

"You need to go, Gray." Natsu spoke quietly, pleadingly, _you can't be here._ "Happy will take you."

"No!" Gray retorted.

"Gray!" Natsu growled, "you can't be here."

"I'm not leaving you! I know what is under that bandage Natsu." Gray took a step forward,

"How'd you know?" Natsu asked, shame and hurt settling in his gut as he stared at Gray's betrayed expression.

"Your secret technique, you said you can only use it once," Gray murmured, _I can't let you die._

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"You left Natsu! You just _left_!" Gray cried out, "no goodbye, no nothing! You knew we would try and stop you!"

"Of course I knew you'd try and stop me!" Natsu retorted, "But you can't! I need to do this! For the guild, it's the only way!"

"Of course _I_ would stop you! You saved me once from doing the exact same stupid thing that you're about to do. I'm here to do the same for you. "

"You can't stop me!"

"This is madness! You won't be able to come back from that, if it is anything like Iced-Shell you'll be gone!" Gray yelled, he tried to keep the panic out of his voice. _He can't know._

"Gray! Especially after what Zeref just said it's for the best!"

"The best? The _best_!" Gray put both his hands on Natsu's shoulders staring him in the eyes, "how can any option where you die be the ' _best_ ' option!"

"Two birds with one sto–"

Gray cut him off, completely ignoring the fact that Zeref was standing right there in front of them, he crashed his lips roughly to Natsu's. He lingered there, putting a thousand unsaid words into that one kiss. "You're not leaving me here," he whispered against Natsu's warm mouth, "understand that Flame-Brain, I won't let you die."

"Gray…" Natsu whispered, staring open mouthed at his friend, _did he just kiss me?_ "I'm sorry. You're going to have to, there's no other way. Sorry." With that Natsu balled his hand into a fist and hit Gray with a well-placed punch to the head. The latter's eyes widened with shock and betrayal before blacked out and his knees gave way. He slumped forward into Natsu who caught him and lowered him gently to dirt covered ground. Natsu brushed Gray's fringe from the Ice-Mage's eyes, "idiot Snowflake," Natsu said affectionately before lifting his face to glare at Zeref, "now, where was I."

"Natsu." Zeref whispered, a light frown creased his eyebrows.

"Ahh yes." Natsu closed the gap between him and his brother in two strides and punched Zeref in the jaw, "that's better."

Zeref spun through the air and landed on all fours, skidding back in his attempt to keep balance. A small smile flickered across his lips. "It will take more than that."

"Oh I know, but that was for all the pain you caused Mavis," Natsu ran forward and kicked him hard in the gut, the Dark Wizard doubled over, coughing, "that was for Gray's family," another punch, "and that, that's for everything else."

Zeref stood, wiping blood from his lip he spoke, "I cannot excuse that, but death and destruction follow me. That is why you _need_ to stop me. Before I take any more lives."

"What about your soldiers?" Natsu spat the words out, "do they deserve to die for your cause? Or is it only the death you physically cause yourself that you want to stop? You start a war then try to run? Because they will keep fighting."

"It is natural. Death. War." Tears welled up in Zeref's eyes, "humanity is just as cursed as I, and just like humanity, I have been here hundreds of years too long."

"You want this war to wipe them out. To wipe _us_ out."

"It is inevitable." Zeref replied simply.

"Okay then. I'll just have to stop you then. Brother or not, it is the quickest way to end this war." _I'm sorry, all my friends in Fairy Tail, Gray, it is my time._

A sad smile flickered on Zeref's lips as he stared at Natsu, _finally, I will be free._

Natsu couldn't help but glance down at Gray, his expression was calm but his lips were still open in shock. Closing his eyes Natsu lifted his head, _Gray will be the last thing I see._ If he had left his eyes open a little longer, Natsu would have noticed Gray's fingers start to move, and his eyes slowly starting to open. Natsu swallowed thickly before moving into the stance for the Flamed Cage. Much like Iced-Shell, Natsu stood legs apart with his arms crossed over. However here, he had left over right, with left palm facing down and right facing up. Natsu could feel the warmth of his power rising up in his chest, as an orange glow began to envelop him, the flame tattoo on his right arm began to spread up to his shoulder before spreading over his back and down his other arm. Feeling as his power peaked within him, Natsu opened his mouth to speak but an angry, hurt voice cut through his concentration.

"NO!"

 _Gray._ The spell held, but Natsu opened his eyes to see Gray push his way through the growing dome of orangey red flames. Natsu heard as the Ice-Mage hissed as the heat burnt his exposed chest, he stood with his back to Zeref who was caged within the dome, eyes closed. Tears dripped over his smiling lips before rolling off his chin.

"Damnit Gray!" Natsu cried out through gritted teeth, "I'm not taking you too!"

Gray ignored him, making sure not to lose eye contact. "I need you to know why you can't continue with this plan. There are too many people who care about you for you to make a sacrifice like this! _I_ care too much for you to do this."

"But if I don't, then they _all_ could die! Don't you see? If they die I could never live with myself knowing that I could have done something to stop it happening!"

"Do you not think I will morn your death? Blame myself? Question why I couldn't do more?" Gray took a step closer, "Remember what you told me when I was standing in the same position as you?"

"What?" Natsu frowned.

"On Galuna Island, you told me something I've never forgotten. A promise. What was it?"

"How's dying going to settle it?" Natsu recited, "Because it sounds like you're running away to me." Natsu trailed off.

"Exactly."

"…and that I didn't want you to die. Not like that."

"Well, I don't want you to die either!" Gray stared defiantly at Natsu, hoping, praying that it would be enough to stop him. "So stop this Natsu! We can find another way! Zeref will still die."

"I…I'm sorry, I have to…" Natsu couldn't look Gray in the eye, "I have to do this!"

Gray closed his eyes, "I said you're not going anywhere…"

"Gray! Don't make this harder than it already is!" Natsu pleaded.

"Let me rephrase that. You are not going anywhere _without_ _me_."

'No! I can't!" Natsu fumbled over his words, he took a quick glance at Zeref who seemed to be watching the scene now with curious rapture. "I am not taking you with me!"

"Yes, you are." Gray took a decisive step forward, standing squarely in front of Natsu, he felt tears on his cheeks as he spoke, he didn't decide to wipe them off. "If you won't stop then I'm coming with you. I care for you too much, and have cared for too long to stop now."

"Damnit Gray! Move!" Natsu yelled.

"Do what you will, but I'm not moving wither way."

"I can't kill you …I just can't!"

"Then don't." Gray reached out a hand and locked his fingers with the fingers of Natsu's out stretched left palm. Ignoring the extreme amount of warmth, he brought the back of Natsu's hand to his lips, "please," he whispered, "I can't lose you." Gray pressed his forehead to Natsu's as the dome dissipated to nothing, just leaving an unusual warmth in the air, Gray let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu looked up, relieved to see that there were tears in Gray's eyes too, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I'm sorry." He offered a smile, still not letting go of Gray's hand, but then he felt an odd pulse of magic. _What?_ He brought his attention to Zeref who was now standing with his hands clutched to his head, he seemed to be muttering something.

"No, no, not now."

"What the hell's going on with you?" Gray voiced what they were both thinking. He took a step forward his hand slipping from Natsu's before feeling a pulse of dark magic power glide by him, "what the hell are you doing?"

"No! Get back!"

Pulse-pulse.

"Run!"

Pulse-pulse.

"Oh no," Natsu whispered, the realisation of their situation finally setting in, "Gray!" there was panic clear in his tone, "get back. Get behind me! Now!"

Right at that moment a cloud of dark matter rolled out in waves from where Zeref stood. Gray ran towards Natsu who had already backed up a small way. Gray was almost there when the shadow cloud caught up with him.

It encased them both as easily as one would wrap a sandwich in plastic wrap. Natsu reached out a hand towards Gray, finally finding his fingers, Natsu clutched on, Gray did the same in return. That was until a gurgling, agonised, yell of pain was pulled from Gray's chest and echoed through the clearing. Hot tears made fresh tracks in Natsu's dirt and blood covered face as Gray's fingers loosened their hold on his and he felt an aching pain in his chest. As the darkness cleared Natsu could see Gray's limp body falling with a thump to the ground. Natsu's scarf had yet again absorbed the dark magic, but it had only saved it's owner.

The finality of the silence was deafening.

A scream of pure rage and grief was ripped from Natsu's throat as he sank to his knees by Gray's still body. He pulled Gray closer as violent sobs wracked his body. "No. N– n– no!" Natsu whispered. He repeated Gray's name again and again and again as if it could miraculously bring his friend back.

Placing a gentle kiss to Gray's forehead Natsu laid him back on the ground. Natsu's breathing was ragged as he slowly rose to his feet. His voice came out in barely a horse whisper but it was still discernible in the deathly silence. "Open the book."

"What?"

"The book of E.N.D.. Zeref. Open it." Natsu growled.

"If you're sure."

"Just open the goddamn book. You took him away from me and now I'm going to take you from this world for good." Natsu's eyes flashed dangerously as he saw Zeref take out the book. He could sense the immense power radiating from it.

With a smile Zeref lay the book on his left palm, with his right he pushed open the thick hard bound book so that it lay flat, open at its centrefold.

The flash of blinding light which emerged surged straight towards Natsu who didn't move, he didn't even flinch as the light entered his chest right over his heart. The change was almost instant. Small curling horns grew at the highest point in his forehead, cracking the skin surrounding them. Starting on the back of his neck scales began to spread, up and over his cheeks then down over his chest back and arms. From his back, now protruded two large black wings, they were torn and tattered, fraying at the edges, they almost shimmered in the light. As the scales stopped their movement Natsu felt as the darkness encased his heart, leaving only the range and grief he felt. Then as Natsu's eyes snapped open the last bit of life in his irises darkened to an empty black.

Natsu charged directly at Zeref.

The Dark Wizard stood stock still, awaiting his death with a small smile on his face. Natsu rammed his horns brutally into Zeref's chest, the act lifted the Dark Wizard off his feet where he flew off and hit the ground with a thud. Blood dripped from the points of Natsu's horns as he produced a ball of flame in one hand. "This is for Gray." Natsu grinned, but it was empty and cruel, never reaching the depths of his eyes. With that Natsu plunged the flaming fist into Zeref's stomach. Then his chest. Each shoulder. Then his face. Again and again and again.

Blood dripped from Natsu's hands, and his horns, it splattered on his face, staining his scales.

Zeref didn't say a word. He waited for death to engulf him as he felt Natsu's flames burn him from the inside out. Then suddenly he felt a change. He felt the most human he had felt since bringing his brother back. So as he let out his last breath a relieved smile played at his lips. _Thank you. Natsu._

As he saw Zeref die, the rage Natsu felt didn't seem to disappear. It burned painfully within him and he wasn't entirely sure why. He stood slowly, he felt his limbs shaking as he took a few steps from Zeref's mangled body.

That was when he saw Gray.

Gray's skin was pale and pure, _the total opposite of my scales,_ Natsu thought. _He is beautiful._ It was as if the longer Natsu looked, the more his humanity came back to him. Gradually, his horns receded, and the scales faded to nothing. The wings folded themselves in before blending into the skin on his back. Zeref's blood was still red on Natsu's skin, a stark contrast to Gray's pale chest.

 _How could something as beautiful and pure as you ever have loved a monster like me?_

Natsu knelt by Gray's still body, tears making more tracks in his blood soaked skin, he was shaking terribly. One hand in Gray's dark hair, the other on the Ice-Mage's chest over his guild mark, Natsu didn't move. Not even as Happy put a tentative paw on Natsu's leg did Natsu break his gaze from Gray's peaceful expression.

"I'm so sorry my friend." Natsu whispered, "I am so, so sorry."


End file.
